


La noticia

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino miró el papel en sus manos. Lo leyó, se lo acercó a la cara, luego lo alejó. Suspiró.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La noticia

Ino miró el papel en sus manos. Lo leyó, se lo acercó a la cara, luego lo alejó. Suspiró. Lo volvió a leer, pero mas lento. Lo apoyó en la mesa, y se dio vuelta para subir las escaleras.

Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, se arrepintió y volvió a tomar el papel, para leerlo, por si el contenido había cambiado en esos momentos. Pero efectivamente, seguía diciendo lo mismo. Suspiró nuevamente.

Se quedó unos segundos quieta en su lugar, y, súbitamente, una enorme sonrisa inundó su rostro. Comenzó a reír, y a dar vueltas por la sala, se sentó en el sillón y abrazó uno de los almohadones. De repente, su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de tristeza, y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Abrazó mas fuerte el almohadón, hundiendo su rostro en él.

Siguió así un rato, hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en pequeñas risas, y la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la chica. Se paró, soltando la almohada, y se dirigió hacia la mesa, de donde tomó el papel, el cual volvió a leer. Lo dejó nuevamente sobre el mueble, después de haberlo leído unas tres veces más.

Se sentía llena de alegría. Agarró un plumero y una escoba y comenzó a limpiar la casa. Limpió los vidrios. Cambió el agua de los floreros. Acomodó los sillones. Fue hasta su cuarto e hizo la cama. Bajó nuevamente para limpiar y ordenar el baño. La casa prácticamente era un espejo.

Miró el reloj de la cocina. 8:10 p.m. Estaba tan contenta, que ella misma cocinaría. ¿Pero qué? Mmmm… ¡De todo un poco! Haría un poco de spaghetti, unos onigiris, un poco de pollo, algo de pescado, algunas verduras.

Se lavó las manos, y empezó a cocinar. Después de todo, hoy era un día de celebración.

Miró nuevamente el reloj. 9:25 p.m. Tenía casi todo listo. Terminó de acomodar la mesa, y se fue a duchar. Hoy tenía que estar perfecta.

***

Shikamaru pestañó un par de veces. Se refregó los ojos, para ver si veía mal. Se pellizcó, por si era un sueño. Miró a Ino, que sonreía abiertamente, y luego volvió a mirar el papel que le había alcanzado la rubia momentos atrás.

Desde que entró a la casa sabía que algo pasaba. Era la primera vez desde que se habían casado (hacía 6 meses) que llegaba de una misión y la vivienda estaba ordenada y limpia. Y además olía a comida. Y cuando decía comida, se refería a comida de verdad, no a pizza comprada, o a ramen instantáneo, o la sobras del almuerzo.

Todo eso le había indicado al genio estratega que algo ocurría.

Sus sospechas aumentaron al ver a su mujer salir de la cocina con una radiante sonrisa, e ir directamente hacia el para darle un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso.

La cena había transcurrido en paz. El postre también.

Lo raro vino cuando la mujer volvió de llevar los platos a la cocina. En sus manos traía un papel, parecía un examen de laboratorio. Alzó una ceja cuestionando con la mirada a la rubia, la cual sonrió aún más y dio el papel para que lo leyera.

Abrió bien grandes los ojos. Pestañó un par de veces. Se refregó los ojos, para ver si veía mal. Se pellizcó, por si era un sueño. Miró a Ino, que sonreía abiertamente, y luego volvió a mirar el papel que le había alcanzado la ex-Yamanaka momentos atrás. Abrió la boca para hablar, movió los labios, pero de ellos no salió ningún sonido. Estaba mudo, mudo de asombro.

Recién unos minutos después, puedo articular una frase. O más bien, una pregunta.

-¿Embarazada?


End file.
